This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With rapid development of Internet techniques, Instant Messaging (IM) tools, which realize instant communication on the internet through the peer-to-peer technology, are widely used. The IM tools have been accepted by most network users and have taken an indispensable role in the user's work and life. For example, as more and more users use mobile terminals, the users have more and more requirements for using the IM tools in the mobile terminals to chat. According to data released by Apple, at present, the sale volume of Apple's mobile terminals such as IOS equipment has been accumulating up to 120 million. Many users use the mobile terminals to realize communication in daily life and work.
In the existing technology, when a mobile terminal receives one or more message, the messages are sequentially stored in a message receiving interface list in the form of list with an interval reserved between every two adjacent stored messages, and a user is reminded of new messages through prompt tone. The user can enter in the message receiving interface and click the message receiving interface list so that the mobile terminal displays the received message on a display screen of the mobile terminal. If the number of received messages exceed the screen where the message receiving interface is, then after one new message on the display screen has been read, the message which has been read is scrolled to outside of the screen where the message receiving interface is, and messages which have not been read are scrolled to the current message receiving interface list in the screen. After the user reads the messages on the display screen, the user returns to the message receiving interface. If there is still a message which has been not read, the user can click the message which has been not read in the message receiving interface list again, so that the mobile terminal displays the received message which has been not read on the display screen for the user to read, until the user exits the message receiving interface after the user has read all the received new messages.
It can be seen from the above, in the existing method for displaying method, taking the existing mobile terminal as an example, the number of bytes contained in a received message is usually less, particularly a mobile terminal applied to QQ, a message is usually a sentence and has limited information. If the user reads the received messages one by one according to the above method, the existing limited display screen cannot be effectively used, and the user needs to perform operations such as clicking, reading, returning for each message. Thus, the user's operations of reading the new messages are complicated, take a long time, and affect the user's chat experience. Further, since the size of the screen in the mobile terminal is limited and a storage space having a certain gap is needed between the messages stored in the message receiving interface list to distinguish different messages, the amount of new messages displayed per unit area of the message receiving interface list is less, and this also increases complexity of the user's operations.